Talk:SPARTAN-III Program
Spartan III * yes -- Varicen 03:43, 19 November 2006) (edit) Where did that picture come from?--prophit of war 15:34, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :Cropped from the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. -- Manticore Talk | 12:59, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Alpha Company What page does it say that out of the 498 candidates for AC, that 198 died during augmentations. I believe they just dropped the extra 198 and augmented the remaining 300. If not then the mortality rate of the augmentations is actually something like 40% instead of the 0% stated in the article. --Vlad3163 18:15, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Also something else I thought of today. Alpha Comp was indoctrinated in 2531, yet contained orphans from Jericho VII which wasnt glassed until 2535. Either Nylund messed up, or the Covies spent 4 years stocking up on alt burgandy before glassing the planet. --Vlad3163 17:56, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Vlad, Alpha and Beta Company were never augemented. Only Gamma Company was augemented. --UNSC AI 21:13, 11 January 2007 (UTC) They were Augmentated Beta and Alpha just Gamma got Illegal Augmentations The argumentation Where the hell did you get the list of argumentation? --Master Chief Petty Officer 03:21, 14 January 2007 (UTC) AUGEMENTATION. From Ghosts of Onyx,duh...--UNSC AI 20:10, 16 January 2007 (UTC) What do you mean? Look at the article and it will make sense of what am I asking!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:21, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :This list is pretty much cut and paste from the novel Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 102. It's accurate. -- Manticore Talk | 15:56, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, thanks, but it seems that the Spartan IIs are greater then the Spartan IIIs!--Master Chief Petty Officer 01:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) They are, the SPARTAN-IIs are superior in every way to the SPARTAN-IIIs even the armor is! The Spartan-IIIs will have to rely on teamwork to survive--UNSC AI 00:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Well, that's what I thinkMaster Chief Petty Officer 12:38, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Gamma Company just wondering but i just noticed how the brutes are going to be fighting in sqaud based combat and the chief 1 on 1 with a brute is a little trying, let alone 6 of them working together this might sound stupid but couldnt it be a possiblity that the spartan IIIs that made it off of onyx could actually be deployed on earth to help the master chief and the chief has not always worked alone bcuz he was the leader of blue sqaud previously, he just only worked with other spartans i might have put this in the wrong spot but i supposed that this is a way to keep the master chief from dieing(Boommer3 23:25, 20 February 2007 (UTC)) Halo 3 will the spartan 3's be used in halo3? I dont know but i hope so it would be a brilliant way to conclued the serise by bringing in all of the kick ass human soldiers and spartans User:Kami-Sama shields Dose any one know if there suits have shields please respond. User:Kami-Sama :They have no shields. -ED 20:03, 6 March 2007 (UTC) thanks can you tell me how you no this User:Kami-Sama :Its stated throughout Ghosts of Onyx, particularly in the first chapter. The armor could take "Only a few glancing blows" before failing. They relied on their camo abilites much more. -ED 17:13, 7 March 2007 (UTC) They dont have sheilds thats why they used Jackal Sheilds Wish a wish What if they were featured in Halo 3? Or in Halo 2? Why is there only one spartan in the games? User:Twilightstorm It makes the Chief more heroic, making it feels that he's the last spartan left to defend the earth, giving out people an impressiong that he is humanity's final hopeMaster Chief Petty Officer 12:16, 30 March 2007 (UTC) He Is the other Spartans beside Gray Team are in the Dyson Sphere Did anyone remember hearing something about Delta Company?Master Chief Petty Officer 12:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) This is just a speculation but... is it possible that the fact Alpha company was trained in 300 a historical link that the Spartan last stand on Thermopylae pass in Greece during the Persian Wars was a last stand of 300? This could show that the Spartan III's were suicidal, like the original Greek Spartans, or the numbers are the same. I dunno, but this seems like a coincidence. What do you all think? Watch out, I brake for Grunts. Hogdriver022 00:12, 8 May 2007 (UTC)